grandchasefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
用户博客:UJ112013/The chronological table of the History of Grand Chase
The chronological table of the History of Grand Chase In a time long passed, actual time unknown: : In the beginning, there was the Creator. The Creator created Gods that were in charge of forging the universe and Gods that were in charge of destroying it. Instead of living with the gods in the physical world, a demon world, Elyos was created to house the ferocious demons. When necessary, the demons would travel to the physical world through the use of the Dimension's Door to destroy the world. B.C (Before Kounat) Year 0000 : The Gods descended on the continent of Archimedia located in the primitive world of Aernas, which is the setting of Grand Chase. : Aernasis the goddess of war and bravery, Lisnar the goddess of mercy and spirit, and Amenias the goddess of wisdom and harmony, led the creation of the Grand Chase world. : (The world was named after Aernas, the representative god who had first arrived in the world) : The Grand Chase world was inhabited by the humans, elves, and dwarves and the goddess selected those with bravery and creativity to help them continue the creation of the world. B.C. 0000 : The gods quickly civilized the primitive humans so that they could be spread throughout the world and deliver their will. Aernasis the Goddess of war, gifted them with bravery. Lisnar the Goddess of mercy, gifted them with holiness. Amenias the Goddess of wisdom, gifted them with wisdom. With these gifts in hand, the humans bravely expanded their territory, learned to use magic, and used the wisdom to develop machinery. B.C. 0000 : Combining their powers, the Gods and humans created a civilization at the center of Archimedia and called it Kounat. During that time, many of the gods fell in love with the humans and the children conceived were born with distinguishable abilities unlike those that were born of just human parents. As the numbers of these children increased, they became known as the Celestials and with the Gods, they accelerated the development of magic in Kounat. B.C. 0000 : With Kounat at the core, the magic civilization spread to the whole region of Archimedia. : The dwarves and the elves that inhabited the northern and southern regions of Kounat, became influenced by the Celestials and through exchange of information, accepted the advanced civilization. : From the exchange, the elves were able to use more powerful magic and the dwarves obtained information to advance their mechanical engineering. Holy Power Year 1 : As the territory of the Celestial's became stabilized, the Gods decided to choose a person of excellence among the Celestials as king and establish Kounat Kingdom. : Also, the year that they formed an alliance with the dwarves and elves, who had founded their own country, was declared as the start of holy power. : The Gods relegated the remaining creation of Aernas to the new leader and the three goddesses and left for another planet. Holy Power Year 0000 (First Magic War) : Meanwhile, a faction of extremists appeared out of the demons that were under the orders to only destroy at the will of the Creator. : The extremist faction was not satisfied with the current state of the demon world and took it upon themselves to destroy the physical world along with Aernas to extend their territories rather than only being expected to destroy worlds that were old and decrepit. : The leader of the extremist faction and a high ranked demon Heitaros, with his demon troops, had already destroyed many other planets and their next target was Aernas. : Heitaros opened a Dimension's Door on the eastern part of Kounat in Archimedia and numerous demons made their way into the land. : They advance into Kounat in order to first destroy the powerful magic civilization created by the gods. Hearing the news, the three goddesses, the King of Kounat and Kounat's troops met the demons at the gates that led into Kounate, Artione Plains. : The Aernasis Hammer was the ultimate weapon of Kounat. It was made by converting a device that had accumulated holy power into a weapon. It was a weapon that could deal the damage of the gods without the gods having to be there. The weapon was activated and fired towards the demon troops and Heitaros. : Heitaros was gravely wounded from the attack and quickly ran back to Elyos through Dimension's Door. With the leader of the troop gone, the remaining troops scattered throughout the continent. : The three goddesses has lost most of their powers during the battle with Heitaros and swiftly made a last-ditch effort to seal Dimension's Door and send it back to the demon world. : The demons who had scattered after the battle spread all over Archimedia into the farthest reaches of Aernas and tried to destroy the world by turning the existing lifeforms into monsters. : The era that was rich with the blessings of the gods had passed and the period of great chaos had begun with the constant fear of invading monsters. Holy Power Year 0000 : Hundreds of years after the Magic War, Mari Ming OrnetteSame person as the current in-game Mari , the daughter of Hadunak My Ornette of the royal family of Kounat Kingdom, was born. Holy Power Year 0000 (Tragedy of Baldinar – Great Explosion of Kounat) : The Prime Minister of Kounat Kingdom, BaldinarNow known as Ashtaroth , by chance obtained the Klara LibriThe Klara Libri was a sacred tome that was made by the Celestial research group, who had been studying the holy powers of the gods in the divine land of ancient Kounat. While researching eternality-immortality of the holy power, the research group came upon klaros, which could be successfully created into Klaronium. Klaronium did not have all the characteristics of the gods such as mighty power and autogenic power, eternality, immortality and more, but it had the functionality to carry out whatever settings were made on it, forever. However, in spite of numerous researches, only few amount of Klaronium could be obtained, so the research group decided to use the Klaronium to create a history book that would write about their divine country and all secrets about the world by itself. This is the permanent self-writing Klara Libri which writes all the secrets of the world and history by itself. The experiments on Klaronium continued, and as a result, they created a device that would forever continue to gather holy power. (This device was allegedly the last hope of the Kounat troops to finish the First Magic War.), which was a sacred tome that contained all the secrets of the world. With the tome in hand, he was able to gain all the knowledge about the creation of Aernas, the gods, the demons and their Creator. : With the knowledge he had gained, Baldinar lost all reasoning and devised a plan to use the power of the gods and demons to become the creator. He put the plan into action. : He started the first part of his plan by researching the demons that had spread all over the world and acquired the demonic essence of the demons. Next he produced a soul stone, which was a crystal of holy power and amplified it through Aernasis Hammer in order to obtain both the power of the gods and the power of the demons. However, the hammer did not recognize Baldinar as the owner of the holy power and the unstable holy power exploded taking with it Kounat as its sacrifice. : Where there was a sign of explosion, Mari was put in a capsule for escape according to evacuation procedures of Royal Family in case of emergency, but as the most part of explosion was carried out, the capsule was not powered and failed to be launched. : However, only Mari's capsule was powered by unknown power, so it successfully escaped right before the explosion. Then, the capsule fell into a lake, and Mari fell asleep for thousands of hundreds of years. : As part of Baldinar's schemes, the Elf Kingdom and Dwarf Kingdom went into war, blaming each other due to the misunderstandings regarding the great explosion and their missing kings. Holy Power Year 0000 (The story of how Kanavan Kingdom and Serdin Kingdom of Bermesiah were founded) : After a long voyage, the human and elf survivors of the great explosion made their way to the continent of Bermesiah. : The elf survivors did not settle on the first land that they came across, but instead travelled further and settled on an island away from the continent, naming the island EryuellLire is an Elf of Eryuell Island. The elves of Eryuell Island are famous for their excellent fighting power, but they love peace, so they try not to mettle in the battles between humans. Due to its distance away from the continent, it continues its history of being a peaceful island despite the invasions of monsters and war that happen on the mainland.. : The human survivors advanced further into the continent under the command of General Esnar Din Kanavan and Mage Scarde Vi Serdin and established the Kanavan Kingdom. : After the founding of Kanavan Kingdom, King Kanavan sent his brother and Mage Serdin to organize a separate army to advance farther into the southwestern part of the land. : On their long journey, they were able to find a proper piece of land. However, instead of King Kanavan's brother who had died during the trip, Mage Serdin established the land as Serdin Kingdom. Kingdom Calendar Year 1 : As brotherly nations, Kanavan Kingdom and Serdin Kingdom declared the first year of Kingdom Calendar at the same time. : Eckhart Sieghart, the ancestor of Sieghart Family and Elesis, rejected the top general position bestowed upon him by King Kanavan and left the palace to become the leader of the Red Knights. As the leader, he journeyed across the lands to find the areas were inhabited by monsters. : For generations, the Kanavan Kingdom produced outstanding swordsman and the Serdin Kingdom produced outstanding mages. The two kingdoms progressed greatly based on their own virtues. Kingdom Calendar Approximately Year 400 (Baldinar Survived) : Even after several hundreds of years after the establishment of the kingdoms, Baldinar had survived as an astral form due to the effects of the soul stone that he had created. Though he had lost all his powers, his ambitions remained and he wandered the world to find clues to powers that could revive him. Kingdom Calendar Year 000 (The Story of the Six Gods of Xenia) : Baldinar continued to survive in his astral form, by taking demonic essence from the demons and monsters all over Aernas and soon arrived in Xenia. : During the great explosion of Kounat, the soul stone had shattered and 6 pieces of the stone had landed in Xenia. The native guardians that had existed in Xenia, each took a piece of the soul stone and believing it to be the essence of the gods. With the stones they governed Xenia as the six godsSamsara: God of Circulation, Starklin: God of Flames and Brimstone, Yamini: Goddess of Judgment, Lord Perseo: God of Destruction, Rukkha: Goddess of Life, Thanatos: Ascendant God.. : Once Baldinar realized that the essence that each god held was a piece of the soul stone, he snuck deep into the land and began to spread the demonic essence he had acquired. The demonic essence dispersed into the land, turning the animals and living beings into monsters to infect the gods with darkness. Kingdom Calendar Approximately Year 000 : Due to the evil energy that had been spread by Baldinar, numerous creatures in Xenia evolved into monsters and with it the gods started to lose their sanity. : Taking advantage of the confusion, Baldinar approached Ashtaroth, the guardian of Fortress of Ascension, stole his soul and a guardian for the temple of ruling, AstarothAshtaroth = Baldinar Ashtaroth the alter ego of Bardinar, is the main culprit of Kounat's Great Explosion and also the man behind the dark evil energy permeating throughout Xenia, which Octus mentioned in Xenia Border. The dark voice that tried to control the god of circulation, may have been the voice of the Ascendant God. However, he was also the reason behind why Xenia was the way it was., stole his soul and made him his puppet. : Finally acquiring a useful body, Baldinar was able to secretly move about Xenia without the other gods realizing the situation and put Xenia in a further state of chaos. With his powers, he strengthened the monsters wandering the world and alienated the humans to create war. Kingdom Calendar Approximately Year 700 (Story of Sieghart) : The 35th successor of the Sieghart Family, Ercnard Sieghart7 was born in kingdom of Kanavan in Bermesiah. : As a talented swordsman, Ercnard joined the Sieghart family's Red Knights, but also spent a short time as part of the Royal Knights and was officially recorded in the history books of the royal family8. Kingdom Calendar Approximately Year 700 : Following the source of monsters, Ercnard Sieghart made his way to Archimedia. Once arrived, he was attacked by monsters of incomparable strength than those that he had dealt with in Bermesiah. Gravely wounded, he was saved by the squad of Highlanders who had survived since the time of the ancient Kounat. : Reborn as a Highlander with an immortal body, Sieghart was taught how to fight using his newfound powers. However, by his own mistake, his saviors were found and all killed by Ashtaroth. Being the sole survivor, SieghartThe reason that Sieghart was looking for the Klara Libri was to find out the identity and purpose behind Baldinar. While looking for the Klara Libri, he felt a connection to the divine land of Ancient Kounat from Mari and kept an eye on Mari to find the evidence of the Klara Libri. After he became Highlander, he abandoned his name, Ercnard Sieghart. However, the swordsmen of Kanavan that had watched him fight, instinctively thought of the famous Sieghart family and began to call him Sieghart. swore vengeance against Ashtaroth and began to travel the world in order to track him down. Kingdom Calendar Beginning of Year 1400 (The Story of Elesis' Father) : After around 600 years, Elscud Sieghart, the father of Elesis was born in Kanavan Kingdom in Bermesiah and soon after became the leader of the Red Knights. Kingdom Calendar Year 1432 (The Story of Kaze'aze) : On the same date and time, Princess Anyumena Din KanavanThe current Queen Kanavan of Kanavan Kingdom, Karina ErudonNow known as Kaze'aze of the Kanavan Guard Erudon Family, and Princess Enaruvvui SerdinThe current Queen Serdin of Serdin Kingdom were born. Kingdom Calendar Year 1440 : Ronan Erudon was born to the Erudon Family of Kanavan Kingdom Kingdom Calendar Year 1442 : Jin Kaien was born in Silver Land on Xenia Kingdom Calendar Year 1443 : Asin Tairin was born in Kanavan Kingdom : Lime Serenity was born in Great Roose Nation : Edel Frost was born in Serdin Kingdom. Kingdom Calendar Year 1444 : Elesis Sieghart was born to the Red Knights of Kanavan Kingdo : Lire Eryuell was born in Eryuell Island : Arme Glenstid was born in Serdin Kingdom. : Ryan Woodguard was born in Elven Forest. : Rin was born in Gaon Village. Kingdom Calendar Year 1445 : Amy Plie was born in Silver Land of Xenia Kingdom Calendar Year 1446 : In Kanavan Kingdom, Karina Erudon, age 14, was the youngest member of Royal Guard and became friends with Princess Anyu who was of the same age. As part of an exchange training, the two travelled together to Serdin Kingdom. : In the exchange training of Serdin Kingdom, Princess Anyu and Karina met Princess Ena of Serdin Kingdom and participated in the training together. They all became close friends. Kingdom Calendar Year 1448 : After 2 years of exchange training in Serdin, Princess Anyu, Karina and Princess Ena were on their way back to Kanavan when they ran into Ashtaroth, who had been investigating Bermesiah. : Though Karina and the princesses survived, Ashtaroth had quickly disposed of the royal families that had traveled with them. Ashtaroth put Karina under a demon spell which led to her being ruled as the main culprit of the royal family massacre and was exiled from Kanavan. : The hatred for humans in Karina only grew and she decided to follow the traces of evil energy that led her to Ashtaroth. Through Ashtaroth, she was reborn as the Kaze'aze and learned how to use demonic powers and evil magic. Later in Ellia, she finds Lass, who had the blood of demons running through him, and plants her soul inside him to use him as a puppet. Kingdom Calendar Year 1451 : Ronan Erudon was commissioned as a member of Royal Guard when he was 12 year old and also appointed as a direct Royal Guard of Princess Anyu who was in the 1st position in succession for the throne. Kingdom Calendar Year 1453 : Princess Anyu of Kanavan Kingdom ascended the throne as Queen Kanavan, and also Princess Ena ascended the throne as Queen Serdin. : With the accession of Queen Kanavan to the throne, Ronan was appointed as the commander of the Royal Guard. Kingdom Calendar Year 1454 : Kaze'aze had snuck into the Kanavan Kingdom and bewitched their queen, making her do as Kaze'aze willed. Ronan had noticed her existence, however, he too was caught in her enchantment. Using the queen as her pawn, Kaze'aze prepared for war. Kingdom Calendar Year 1455 : War breaks out between the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin : The Palace of Serdin Kingdom was attacked by a lightning war of Kanavan Kingdom with swordsmen in the beginning, so the leading members including Queen Serdin were almost killed. However, with wits of Queen Serdin and Head of Violet Mage Guild, Grand Mage, they moved the command into Mage Guild and began a long war. : Serdin who started to fight against Kanavan with all the prohibited attack magic tackled the excellent Knights of Kanavan, and they advanced and retreated repeatedly. The war was continued for five years while neither Kingdom took a chance of winning in the war. Kingdom Calendar Year 1459 : As the fighting dragged on, Kaze'aze grew frustrated with the war. She sent Queen Kanavan to the front lines which led to Kanavan's victories on the battlefield. Queen Serdin took advantage of the opportunity and placed an awakening spell on Queen Kanavan. : Queen Kanavan regained her true personality and snuck back to her castle to release Ronan, the commander of her royal guard, from the enchantment. She tasked Ronan with spying on Kaze'aze's hidden monster soldiers and sent him out of the kingdom. She also sent a letter to Elscud, head of the Red Knights and Elesis' father explaining the current situation and requesting his aid in defeating Kaze'aze. : : Upon receipt of the letter, Elscud gathered his troops and launched an expedition to locate Kaze'aze. Acting upon information that one of Kaze'aze's minions was nearby, he entered Gorgos' dungeon and fought against Gorgos himself. During the battle, a dimensional rift formed and Elscud disappeared through the crack between dimensions. : Sensing traces of Astaroth's familiar evil energy, Sieghart made his way to Gorgos' dungeon. He arrived in time to see Elscud disappearing into the dimensional rift. Unable to save Elscud, Sieghart defeated Gorgos and vanished. : : Not expecting such an attack, Kaze'aze realized her plans had been discovered. She placed an even more powerful enchantment upon Queen Kanavan and mobilized her monster soldiers to destroy Kanavan and Serdin simultaneously. With the devastating attacks from the monsters, the soldiers of Kanavan and Serdin called for a temporary truce and focused their efforts on repelling the threat of the monsters. : Defying Kaze'aze's expectations, the humans were not easily defeated, instead having combined their strength to combat the monsters. : : Queen Serdin had hoped Queen Kanavan would be able to catch Kaze'aze, but was disappointed to learn that the plan had failed as Queen Kanavan's personality had been sealed perfectly. In desperation Queen Serdin would resort to her last best hope, she would form a group comprised of brave souls from the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin. This group would chase down Kaze'aze and would be known as...Grand Chase. ---- source:http://blog.naver.com/kogblog/220402204842 Category:博客帖子 Category:來自Naver部落格的文章 Category:英語